elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Conjure Dremora Lord
is an Expert-level Conjuration spell in . Casting it summons a dremora lord to fight for the summoner. The summoned creature cannot be sent back with Expel Daedra, nor can it be controlled by Dragon Priests, which makes it an invaluable ally when fighting them. The daedric artifact Sanguine's Rose has the ability to summon one. Conjured dremora lords cannot be Soul Trapped. Perks *Although casters must have a high Conjuration skill to summon a dremora lord, Perks are neither required to summon one nor do they raise its strength. *The dremora lord is not affected by "Elemental Potency," as it is not an Atronach. It is, however, affected by "Twin Souls," despite the description saying that two summoned atronachs or zombies are possible. *The Perk, "Oblivion Binding" also causes the dremora to return to Oblivion. Usefulness Dremora lords have 345 health and attack with an enchanted Daedric Greatsword of the Inferno and are incapable of ranged combat as they lack bows. When using this spell, it must be cast as close to the enemy as possible, as the dremora lord's heavy armor slows it down considerably. Once within striking distance, there are few enemies that can best the Dremora Lord in combat. Despite their lower health, they are roughly an even match for a Draugr Deathlord due to their superior armor and weaponry; however, they do appear to be vulnerable to magic. If the Sanguine Rose has been acquired, it is somewhat redundant to buy the spell tome and learn this spell, though it does remove the need to recharge. Quotes *"I honor my Lord by destroying you!" *"There could be no other end." *"No match at all." *"A challenger is near!" *"I smell weakness!" *"No one escapes!" *"Another who seeks death!" *"I will feast on your heart!" *"You will bleed!" *"Fall before me!" *"There you are weakling!" *"You return? Foolish mortal!" *"Now you suffer!" *"Hiding will not save you now!" *"You cannot escape me!" *"Oblivion take you!" *"You are weak, mortal." *"Not by a mortal" (While low on health) *"Bow to me!" *"Nothing after all" *"Quiet again." *"You meet your end, mortal!" *"Are you prepared for your death?" Spell tome Attributes *'Weight': 1 *'Value': 730 *See [[Spell Tome (Skyrim)|'Spell Tome']] for a complete table of spell tomes, their descriptions, and their values. Acquisition *Purchase **Phinis Gestor at The College of Winterhold offers this spell for ~1900 if the Dragonborn has a conjuration skill of 65 or higher. *Around Skyrim **It is possible to find it in a chest at the very bottom of Cragwallow Slope. **Has been found in a chest in Frostmere Depths. **Possible to find on a table/altar in Blackreach. **Fellglow Keep in the chest after The Caller. **May be found in Treasure Map chests. **Possible to find at Giant´s Grove in a chest behind of the Shrine of Malacath. *Inner Sanctum - **One of the frozen Falmer may be holding the spell tome. *Soul Cairn - **It is possible to purchase it from the merchant Morven Stroud. Bugs * It is possible to acquire the spell tome from Ulfberth War-Bear (Blacksmith) at Whiterun without having level 75 conjuration, and still be able to cast the spell. * When casting the spell, the animation will play but the demora lord will not actually be there. **Solution: Using the menu button, the dremora lord will appear within a few seconds in the background. *If the dremora lord is decapitated upon "death", the next summoned dremora may appear headless. *If summoned, it may not disappear, and it has a deadra heart but still says it's the Dragonborn's dremora. It does not disappear when another is summonsed. *If the dremora turns hostile towards the Dragonborn and kills them, the quest "Rejoining the College" may be started. Appearances * ru:Вызов лорда дремора